User blog:Hihihi nia!/My Thoughts On Each Ship
Sophie and Fitz ' Fitzphie is a choice that I choose. I do not hate Sokeefe, but I just believe that Fitz is a better choice for Sophie. They have been through everything together, becoming cognates, crying on each other's shoulders, fighting. I guess being telepaths counts as a bad match. Whatever. Jolie didn't care. Or take Juline. She didn't care. Kesler is a talentless. So what? Sophie wouldn't care as much, if at all, if she became a bad match with Fitz. 'Keefe and Sophie ' I understand why people think Sokeefe is Keefe centered, however I disagree with that. Sure, Sophie cares about Keefe very much. Keefe cares very much about Sophie, just like Sophie cares about him. To me, saying that it is Keefe - centered is just incorrect. But I just don't ship Sokeefe. To me, it just isn't as good a ship as Fitzphie. I mean, seeing Keefe with Sophie doesn't make me go like, "Yes!" Sorry Sokeefe shippers. 'Biana and Tam ' Bam. It's Tiana. Well that is cool. For some reason I just can't see Biana with Tam. I know, Tam is awesome and all that. He is actually a good match with Biana. I mean, they have many moments together. They don't have as many flaws as Keefiana. Okay, they don't have many flaws at all. My thoughts are constantly changing about this, so I can't come to a conclusion just yet. 'Keefe and Biana ' Biana and Keefe. I somehow ship them, but don't go throwing tomatoes at me. I don't know, maybe it is because I don't want to break Biana's heart. Or maybe they are just jokesters. I understand, there are some flaws in this ship, okay, if you insist, many flaws. I don't ship this to get Keefe out of the way of Fitzphie, though. This is the honest truth. Doing that somehow seems dangerous to me. 'Dex and Biana Biana and Dex are just not a good couple to me. I mean, come on. Dex said, "Dizznees aren't friends with the Vackers." He hates Biana's family, also known as the Vackers. Marrying someone from your formal rival family, well that is just crazy. I don't mind if they do become a couple, but this just isn't one of my top choices for me. Biana needs someone who doesn't or has never had a grudge against her family. Sophie and Dex Sophie and Dex, or Sodex, just sank in Nightfall. But really. They are also cousins. Okay, not by blood, but still. They are cousins. If they actually did happen, then Dex wouldn't let Sophie anywhere near people she care about. This means taking Sophie's social life away from her, especially keeping her away from Fitz, who is also her cognate! I understand that Dex and Fitz got over their rivalry, but I feel like there is still a small part of Dex that hates Fitz. Fitz and Linh Okay, I'm just going to be honest and say that Litz is not a good ship to me. Fitz was astonished and would have said wow when Sophie lifted the street lamp, but they were rushed and there was a human nearby. Saying wow to Linh doesn't mean he likes her. Doing that doesn't mean he likes her. Also Fitz offered to go with Sophie on missions like how many times? How many times has he offered to Linh? It is just my opinion. Dex and Linh Linh and Dex is not really my top ship. Dex said wow, but that doesn't mean he likes her. Everyone says wow at some time. However, I ship this more than Litz, but really. Linh also isn't really interested in him... you can disagree if you want. But this is better Litz. Not because it doesn't involve Fitz, really. Like I said, doing that seems dangerous to me. Linh and Wylie Linh and Wylie to me are perfect. Okay, Wylie is way older than Linh. Who cares? Humans do, well elves aren't humans. Also Linh cares about him a lot. She tries to entertain him to keep his mind off of his pain. They also have lots of similarities. Wylie grew up without a family. Linh grew up with parents that didn't care about her or Tam. To me, they are a perfect couple. Dex and Marella Dex and Marella, to me, are a great couple. They aren't exactly very popular, and Marella called Dex cute. Marella hates Biana and Dex isn't exactly friends with the Vackers. Also, Marella doesn't like it when Sophie goes to hang out with Biana. Same with Dex. He hates how Sophie is friends and even cognates with Fitz. To me, they are a good couple. Tam and Marella ''' Hmmm... Well I debated about this ship. Tam clearly likes brunettes more... so... Biana. Marella isn't a brunette. I consider this more of a one sided ship, a s Marella might like Tam. However, Tam and Biana just fit more. Okay, I get it. Marella likes Tam and Tam doesn't exactly hate her. So it is possible. But to me, it looks like Tam likes being with Biana more. '''Councillor Sophie ? Maybe yes, maybe no... okay I'll stop here. I truly believe that the love pairings should be up to Shannon Messenger. If Sophie decides to be a councillor, though, I also am okay with that choice. It is difficult when you are the target of a love circle, especially between a cognate, an adoptive cousin, and a very good friend. Being a councillor gives her a chance to not worry about a love life. She would also be a good, no great councillor. Her story. Her fight. Her chance to inspire others to speak out.